An Engagement To Remember
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: A Quidditch game with the Weasley crew is always fun, unless the only thing on your mind is proposing! A Quidditch game to remember, with a more than happy ending, and a confused Ron. Harry/Ginny. Ron/Hermione. HG and R/Hr. Post DH, but before epilogue.


**AN: Why, hello there! I have returned. :D Due to many requests, this is another expanded headcanon. :D I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did… Well… I don't know what I'd do…**

**An Engagement to Remember**

"You ready, mate?"

Harry jumped at the sound of his best friends voice. "What?"

Ron looked confused, "We're playing Quidditch. Are you ready?" He asked again slowly. Harry nodded his head quickly, nervously chewing his finger nails. Ron headed out the door and into the big field behind the Burrow, where a small Quidditch field lay. Harry followed him out, closing the door behind him.

Harry was playing a small game of Quidditch with all the Weasley children, for they were all visiting their parents for Easter.

Ron walked towards the shed, and quickly got out broomsticks for himself, Harry, and Ginny. Harry's heart skipped a beat at the thought of her name.

_Calm down, you lunatic! _Harry scolded himself. He was really overreacting. Or not. Who knew?

Shaking his head to himself, he started towards Ron, only to be stopped abruptly by a bushy haired girl.

He turned to her, and Hermione whispered, "I have it set up. I think it'll work."

He nodded and sent her a silent thank you, "I hope it works too."

She let go of his arm, and together they both walked to Ron, who handed him a broomstick. Quickly bending down to peck Hermione on the lips, he straightened up, "Where's Ginny?"

Harry's heart leapt at her name again.

Hermione shrugged, "She was—"

"Right here."

Harry spun around quickly, and almost fell into the grass. Ginny walked up past him, her red hair flowing behind her as she grabbed, a bit roughly, a broomstick from Ron's hand.

Walking back towards Harry, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, Potter."

And then she was gone.

Harry stared at her retreating form until Ron cleared his throat. "You sure you don't wanna play, Hermione?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "You know I'm rubbish at Quidditch, Ron."

Ron shrugged, "True enough."

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, "_That's_ the part where you're supposed to say, 'Oh no, you're really wonderful at Quidditch, Hermione.'"

Ron, still rubbing his stomach, said, "So you wanted me to lie, then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

Harry smiled at his friends. "So what's the teams?"

Ron looked up, "Me, George, and you on one team. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny on the other."

Harry nodded, "Percy's not playing?"

Ron burst out laughing, "Like Percy would ever play Quidditch? I laugh at the thought!"

"Obviously," Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"We're starting! Get your arses over here!" Came a loud voice of Bill.

Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek again, and then they were off towards the field.

"So everyone knows the teams?" Charlie asked, and everyone nodded. "Good. Now, I'll be a Chaser, Bill a Keeper, and Ginny'll be Seeker."

Bill and Ginny nodded and took their positions on the field.

Ron turned to us, "George, you be Chaser, I'll be Keeper, and Harry obviously is Seeker."

The team nodded and go into their positions as well.

"Ready?" Hermione's voice called out, "Three…."

Harry looked over to Ginny. Her red hair was now in a pony tail.

"Two…"

Ginny looked at Harry as well. She sent him a flirtatious smile and wink.

"One!"

Everyone took off into the air.

Everyone, except Harry that is.

Harry, still in a bit of a daze from that smile, took off into the air a few seconds later than everyone else.

Steadying himself above everyone, Harry kept his eye out for the small, golden ball. Not that he was going to catch it, anyway.

Looking down, he saw Ron make a good save and wink at Hermione, who blushed furiously.

Seeing a quick flash of gold, Harry went against all his instincts to go and fetch it.

_She needs to get it._

And now George has the Quaffle. He's flying down quickly—

Another flash of gold.

Where the hell was Ginny?

Another flash of gold, this time accompanied by a flash of red quickly answered his question.

Bending down on his broom, he quickly followed Ginny, who was following the Snitch. She had to get it, he knew that. But he had to make it look like he was at least _trying_.

He quickly caught up to her and they were now directly next to each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him breathlessly, reaching her hand out in front of her broom.

"I think you know," he replied to her, lessening his speed just a bit.

With a final burst of speed, her hand finally caught the Snitch. Gripping the small ball firmly in her gloved hand, she let out a cry of happiness, and lowered her broom to the ground.

Jumping quickly off her broom, Snitch still in her gloved hand, she ran over to her team, who immediately enveloped her in hugs.

Harry watching the exchange, as a course of panic went through him.

_It didn't work…_

But Hermione did it! It must work. It has to…

"Nice going, Harry," Ron said to him sarcastically, while watching the other team celebrate with a pout.

George clapped him on the back and said, "Nice try, mate."

Harry ignored both of them, his heart beating erratically and Ginny clutched the Snitch and _still nothing happened.  
><em>

Her, Charlie, and Bill were all still cheering and having a mini party, as Hermione silently walked up to the group and laced her fingers with Ron's.

Ginny stopped them from cheering, and handed Bill the Snitch, while she took off her gloves one at a time. Finished taking them off, she threw them on the ground.

Bill and Charlie cheered again as Bill slowly gave the Snitch back to Ginny.

Ginny took the Snitch and cupped it in her two hands.

And suddenly everyone stopped cheering.

Everyone stopped talking.

And it was dead silent.

_So it did work…_

Ginny looked into her hands, the most confused expression etched on her face. Harry slowly walked closer to her.

It seemed to be going in slow motion, but the top of the Snitch opened, and even more slowly, a small diamond ring levitated out of it.

The confused on Ginny's face slowly moved away, replaced by an expression of pure joy.

Carefully taking the ring from the Snitch, and holding it up, she dropped the Snitch completely. She ran over and basically jumped on Harry, wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she hugged him.

And Harry hugged her back. Steadying himself from her sudden attack, he carefully wrapped both of his arms around her and held her closer to him.

Still in the embrace, Harry whispered in her ear, "So that's a yes?"

Pulling back slightly to look at him in the face, she gave him a dazzling smile, "Of course it's a yes, you git!"

His own face lighting up in a smile, Harry leaned in and connected their lips. It was a kiss full of passion. It was a kiss full of need. It was a kiss full of want. But most of all, it was a kiss full of love. And Harry loved every second of it. Leaning his head slightly, he deepened the kiss even more.

Somewhere in the back, Harry was pretty sure he heard Ron yell, "What the bloody hell just happened?"

**The End**

**AN: D'aww. So cute. XD**

**Well yes, this is an expanded headcanon about Harry proposing to Ginny in a Quidditch game. I hope you liked it! I really loved writing it! :D**

**Review on your way out, please! :D**


End file.
